


The Scar that Matters

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Post canon, Scars, Self Image, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Shiro is examining himself in the mirror and taking in each of his scars. However there is only one scar that matters, the newest one that signals he and Keith have made an unbreakable bond.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Scar that Matters

Shiro sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Scars littered his body as visual reminders of his time in the arena; but even then there was something slightly off about them. Each one looked too neat, too clean to have happened in a life or death fight...and he knew that’s because they weren’t. They had clearly been made by a scalpel in a lab rather than by whatever weapon had originally made them. It was a reminder that he was in the body of a clone rather than his own.

He sighed again as he gently ran his fingers over the ones that littered his stomach. He had never liked the scars on his body as they were visual reminders of the lives he had taken, now they were also reminders of the clone. He supposed he should be grateful about it. He was disease free and had a full life ahead of him and he was grateful for that, but there were days where he felt like he was undeserving of this second chance. Why did he get to live and so many others hadn’t? He had tried to tell himself that his clone had deserved his fate but he didn’t really believe that. His clone had been him, or rather a version of him. He hadn’t known that he was under Haggar’s control and he had paid the price for her schemes. It was just another thing, out of many that he felt guilty about.

He looked at his reflection again and his eyes were captivated by the newest mark on his body. It was on his right shoulder, just to the right of his neck so it could be hidden by his uniform. However this mark was different. This mark brought a smile to his face. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers over it. It looked a bite mark but it was the one mark he had that he was happy to have.

Arms circled his waist and a familiar head of black hair could be seen over his shoulder. He smiled and Keith peered over his shoulder. He flushed as he saw Keith run a critical eye over him.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he pulled away and stood at his side.

Shiro shrugged, “Just looking at my reflection.”

Keith looked back his reflection again and then back at him. Shiro felt caught as Keith looked him up and down as if looking for something. He looked at Keith and his eyes found an identical mark at the same place. He reached up and ran his fingers over it. He smiled as he did so. Keith reached up and put a hand over his own.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Keith asked, the nervousness rolling off of him.

Shiro smiled as he moved his other hand to cup Keith’s cheek, “Absolutely. I wouldn’t have accepted the mark if I didn’t want it or wasn’t okay with it. In fact, it’s the only scar I have that I’m glad to have.”

Keith took in a deep breath and looked up as his gaze had fallen. Shiro always had a way of making him speechless and now was no different. Not knowing what to say he leaned forward and kissed the man he loved. The two indulged as their hands moved and wrapped around each other. The space between them disappears as they step closer to one another. The two pull away but their arms stay around the other.

“I love you Keith.”

“I love you too Shiro.” He looked at the scar and smiled. He still couldn’t believe that Shiro had agreed to be his mate. He’d been told by his mother that it was a huge deal to have a mate and Keith had worried that Shiro would reject the mark. He knew that it was a ridiculous fear but it hadn’t stopped his mind from dreaming up scenarios where Shiro rejected him and his mark. Looking at the mark now, something settled in him knowing that he and Shiro were connected in such an intimate way.

“You’re beautiful.” The words slipped out of Keith’s mouth as he thought the words. Shiro blushed at Keith’s words.

“I think you need to look in a mirror.” Shiro said.

“Alright,” Keith teased as he looked at Shiro’s reflection, “You look good in the mirror too.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean at me. I meant…”

“I know what you meant. I just want you to see yourself how I see you. You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is. While there may be others out there that are objectively more beautiful, they don’t matter to me. You matter to me.”

Shiro suddenly felt emotional at Keith’s words. There were often moments like this where Keith managed to overwhelm him with his love and devotion. He took a deep breath and smiled, “You know that I feel the same way about you.”

Keith nodded and stepped closer. He reached up and cupped Shiro’s cheek. He turned Shiro’s head and leaned up. The two indulged in more kisses and Shiro couldn’t believe that he was so lucky to call this man his. He felt himself fall even more in love with him and he felt even more lucky to say that the two had decided to bind themselves together for the rest of their lives with a Galra mating bond. He simply couldn’t think of anything better than being with Keith for the rest of his life.

Maybe one day he would look in the mirror and see a fraction of what Keith saw but for now he was content to take Keith’s word on what he saw, for now that was enough. Although he wouldn’t mind if Keith reminded him, as he was right now as they kissed.


End file.
